Conte et Fleurette
by KatSou
Summary: Qui, sinon Merry, irait traverser le quartier Est en pleine nuit, jusqu'à la chambre de son petit cousin Pippin, au risque de prendre la déculottée ? Petit OS Hobbitien tout frais, tout doux et bon enfant.


Oyez jeunes gens! Voici un petit One Shot Merry et Pippin bon enfant, qu'il fait bon lire quand le moral vient à manquer.

Un peu de crânerie de blanc-bec, de goguenardise de Hobbits, et de tendresse de cousins.

**Disclaimers :** ...Bon ...Je pense que vous savez déjà que ce n'est pas moi l'auteur du Seigneur des Anneaux, donc, ça me parait évident. ;)

Enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Conte et Fleurette**

_Voilà qui gratte, voilà qui picote et qui chatouille ! A n'en point douter, c'est encore un chardon !_

Il aurait hâté le pas et serait passé une fois de plus trop près d'un de ces buissons épineux qui jalonnaient ici et là le Bourg de Touque, et s'agrichaient aux pans des vêtements pour irriter la peau des aventuriers champêtres. Maudite soit cette herbe des champs dont la fleur, aussi belle que sauvage, était en vogue depuis l'été dernier dans les cheveux des fillettes du Quartier Ouest, comme si la bienséance consistait à s'égratigner doigts et genoux pour leur seul contentement. Encore un usage que Meriadoc n'avait jamais compris et se gardait bien de promettre. Sans doute était-ce aussi par tendance à cet entêtement qu'il avait enfilé un veston grenat par-dessus la chemise blanche, serré un manteau couleur longoulet autour de lui, et avait déserté en tapinois la demeure de Château-Brande, un beau soir d'automne quand il aperçut enfin briller les étoiles. Encapuchonné dans une cape bistrée et lesté d'un havresac à provisions et Vieux Tobby (accessoires indispensables au bien-être d'un Hobbit en expédition, fut-ce t-elle d'une petite heure), le jeune Merry prit parti de battre la campagne nocturne par delà les Collines Vertes jusqu'aux Grands Smials du Pays de Touque. Et assurément, l'expédition ne fut pas des plus aisées puisqu'elle imposait de franchir le Bac de Château Bouc pour traverser en large le Quartier Est jusqu'à l'Ouest, sur près de trois milles. Pourtant, le franchissement de l'Eau, même par nuit noire, ne fut pas l'obstacle le plus pénible. Le jeune Hobbit eut davantage à souffrir de la longue traversée du Quartier Est, aussi lisse et souple s'annonçait-elle. Passé les lumières chaudes du petit bourg de Stock, les bocages, d'ordinaire si paisibles, prenaient des airs de landes lugubres et brumeuses, où la bise chargée d'eau gelait les os. Mais le véritable tourment le saisit quand la chaussée dévia jusqu'au Bout des Bois, le petit cœur de verdure de la Comté qu'il aimait tant traverser lors de ses traditionnelles escapades au Pays de Touque. Du moins le croyait-il, mais il n'avait jamais tenté l'aventure de nuit, et celle-ci se révéla tout autrement. Des grattements et plaintes sinistres avaient succédé aux sifflements enjoués des oiseaux, et des ombres déployées et menaçantes dansaient dans les charmilles, rappelant à Merry les contes effrayants que l'on racontait au coin du feu. Alors qu'il se figurait malgré lui les arbres féroces et parlants des légendes, une masse insaisissable lui frôla le crâne à grande vitesse. Terrifié, le jeune Brandebouc échappa un cri strident et se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol. N'osant bouger durant quelques secondes, il écouta attentivement les bruissements alentour et reconnut bien vite le gémissement familier de son agresseur : une chouette ! Une maudite chouette ! De celles-là même qui le berçaient de coutume par leurs hululement plaintifs et lointains, que l'on se plaisait à entendre derrière sa fenêtre, en se glissant sous les draps. Fichtre ! Voilà qu'en cet instant, l'animal semblait jubiler de son malheur de pauvre petit Hobbit esseulé. N'avait-elle pas assez du ciel pour venir lui voler dans les bouclettes ? Merry se redressa sur ses jambes chancelantes et reprit la route. Un vent froid lui lécha le dos et virevolta dans les plus hautes branches, faisant frissonner les feuilles caduques. Nerveux et glacé, il resserra son manteau contre lui et changea d'allure, espérant s'échapper au plus vite de cette masse vivante et ténébreuse. Il savait pourtant qu'il arriverait à destination bien plus rapidement en coupant à travers les bois, mais se refusait de quitter le pavé sécurisant de la chaussée.

Bientôt le supplice se leva de ses modestes épaules de Semi-Homme quand il aperçut au creux d'un vallon les ombres amoncelées des Grands Smials, tant espérés. Le souffle court et le front humide, Merry retrouva de l'allant et pressa le pas sans quitter son objectif du regard. L'humidité perçait sous ses pieds durcis de Hobbit, ayant déjà gagné les pans de ses culottes d'arrière-saison qui lui tombaient aux chevilles. _Aïe_ ! Et ces chardons ! Ces fichus chardons ! Les dernières foulées qui le menèrent au pied d'une petite fenêtre ronde lui coûtèrent ses ultimes ressources. A croupetons sous la croisée, il entreprit de récupérer quelque peu pour retrouver bonne et fière mine. Mais à peine s'était-il immobilisé qu'il entendit se hausser froissis et craquètements alentours, auxquels se mêla un étrange concert de grognements animaux. Le jeune Brandebouc se figea instinctivement en espérant voir s'éloigner les bêtes curieuses. Toutefois, le remue-ménage ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper ; pis encore, il s'activait. Saisi de l'irrémédiable angoisse de l'incertitude sur la nature de ses assaillants, Merry agrippa une petite pierre et la fracassa sur la vitre de la fenêtre qu'il guettait, souhaitant vivement la voir s'ouvrir dans un halo de lumière chaude, comme une invitation à y pénétrer. Comme la réponse se fit attendre, et que la compagnie invisible de bestiaux noctambules et peu farouches ne l'accommodait guère, le jeune Hobbit réitéra nerveusement sa demande deux fois encore. Enfin s'éleva de la croisée quelques bruits de pas maladroits, le cliquetis léger d'un chapeau de lanterne que l'on refermait, et bientôt le claquement de la poignée qui se déverrouillait. Apparut alors une tête toute échevelée et visiblement ensommeillée.

- Nom d'un chien, serais-tu plus sourd qu'un vieux bouc ou comptais-tu seulement me faire prendre racine à ta fenêtre ? rouspéta Meriadoc au nez de son jeune hôte en se redressant soudain.

- Et toi, serais-tu devenu somnambule pour courir les champs jusqu'ici en pleine nuit, ou juste un peu piqué ? riposta sereinement Peregrin Touque, en s'accoudant commodément sur le rebord. Et d'ailleurs que fabrique-tu ?

- J'admirais les parterres impeccables de ton père en attendant que tu daignes sortir de ton cocon de couettes moelleuses !

- Qui l'eut cru ? Et depuis quand t'intéresse-tu aux fleurs ? se gaussa Pippin en esquissant un léger sourire assoupi, alors qu'une petite brise fit danser les mèches de cheveux sur ses tempes.

- Depuis cette nuit ! Je commence à croire qu'elles m'adorent, et peut être même qu'elles me pourchassent ! rouscailla l'aîné de plus belle alors qu'il se dépouillait de feuilles de chardons accrochées à sa cape. Crénom, vas-tu me laisser faire le piquet toute la nuit ?

- Ai-je le choix, maintenant que tu as échoué sous ma fenêtre ? répondit Pippin en attrapant la main de Merry pour le hisser. Du reste, tu ferais bien de la mettre en sourdine si tu ne veux pas voir surgir au débotté une Eglantine bougonne et décoiffée dans sa nuisette à pâquerettes, ou un Paladin grognon et flétri dans…

- Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel accoutrement ! trancha difficilement l'aîné comme il forçait pour monter.

C'est alors qu'il sentit des petites mains griffues autres que celles de son cousin se planter dans les siennes. Surpris, il tressaillit et réprima un râle suffoqué.

- Mais qui vois-je en si coquette posture au bord de la fenêtre de mon petit frangin ? roula comme une âpre mélodie la voix claire et chantante de Pervinca. Meriadoc Bandebouc ! Ca, pour une surprise…

Elle lâcha brusquement les mains de Merry qui n'eut le temps de se rattraper aux bras de Pippin, et chuta lamentablement dans la terre ensemencée. Le choc sourd réveilla les visiteurs nocturnes qui fouinaient toujours par delà les fourrés voisins.

- Petite peste ! grogna le pauvre Hobbit desservi, tout en surveillant fébrilement les alentours. Plus qu'une paire de parents Touque furibonds ou même une armée de sangliers, c'est bien de toi dont j'ai le plus à me garder ! Qu'avais-tu besoin de mettre ton nez là où personne n'en veut ? Ne peux-tu donc pas dormir, comme toute pucelle respectable ?

- Aha … Mauvais calcul que voilà d'insulter la maîtresse d'une maison douillette lorsque l'on trône soi-même sur un siège de boulingrin humide, une fraîche nuit d'automne. Ce n'est pas avec ces manières que tu gagneras ta place dans le lit chaleureux du frérot, morgua ouvertement la jeune Hobbite en lorgnant Merry toujours affaissé sur le sol, que la brise faisait frissonner. Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu froid ?

- Nenni, Tâches de Son ! grommela le Brandebouc. Tu ne m'auras pas avec ce chantage odieux !

- A ta guise, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai les fesses dans les bégonias, gouailla t-elle. Toutefois, tu sais ce qu'il te faut pour entrer…

- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'y ai pensé, salle bêcheuse ! Alors maintenant, si tu as bien rigolé, j'aimerais assez entrer, répondit Merry, scrutant toujours craintivement les halliers s'agitant tout autour de lui.

Le visage de Pervinca s'éclaira d'un sourire satisfait sous ses boucles brunes.

- Allons donc ! intervint Pippin. Je passerais volontiers des heures à vous écouter vous chicaner, mais pour l'heure, je crains qu'on ne finisse par réveiller les parents. Et puis, à présent qu'il est sous ma fenêtre, j'aimerais jouir d'un cousin bien fringant et non enchifrené. Pervi, aide-moi à le hisser à l'intérieur !

- Oh oui ! N'abandonnons pas ce pauvre Merry à la merci des bêtes sauvages! railla la frangine en tendant la main à son cousin. Regarde-le, comme il est terrifié ! Mesurant l'appétit des hérissons du jardin, je le comprends, le pauvre !

- Des hérissons ? échappa Merry alors que quatre bras achevaient de le jucher. Ce sont des hérissons qui sont la cause de tout ce foin ?

La jeune Hobbite considéra son martyr avec un sourire goguenard, mais cette fois ne dit mot, bien consciente d'avoir hautement gagné la partie.

- Toute une famille, pour être précis, ajouta Pippin, souriant. Ils nichent sous le grand sapin, à l'Est du Bourg, et nous rendent visite presque tous les soirs. Ils sont un peu turbulents mais ne dévorent jamais que les escargots. Oh ! Peut être verrons-nous Barnabé !

Et il se précipita tout pétulant à la fenêtre encore ouverte.

- Barnabé ? fit Merry, pantois. Parce que tu leur donnes des noms ? Et tu les reconnais ?

Adossée contre une cloison, Pervinca pouffait sans retenue, sinon celle de ne pas alerter tout le smial.

- Euh… A la vérité, ils doivent tous s'appeler Barnabé… conclut Pippin.

- Et c'est moi que l'on taxe d « un peu piqué »…

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sérieusement sur le bien fondé de l'influence d'une famille aussi remuée sur son petit cousin, Merry sentit la main de Pervinca sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit la demoiselle lui présenter ses paumes :

- Alors ce laisser passer, je l'attends toujours !

Le jeune Bandebouc soupira bruyamment et se baissa avec nonchalance pour fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit un petit sachet de jute enrubanné d'herbes sèches et le tendit à sa quémandeuse.

- Que vois-je ? De la carambouille sous la nappe, à ce qu'il semble ! Et je ne suis pas au courant ! se mêla Pippin qui avait abandonné son observation des Barnabés.

- Disons plutôt un présent bien mérité, rectifia Pervinca en défaisant minutieusement le sachet.

Ne tardèrent pas à apparaître deux petites couronnes d'albâtre montées en pendentifs.

- Estella va l'adorer… ajouta t-elle, rêveuse, en brandissant l'un des deux bijoux pour le contempler.

Si Merry prenait le parti du secret dans la chambre de Pippin, Pervinca ne s'était jamais cachée de son excentricité aux yeux de tout ce petit monde si prompt au commérage. Au gré de ses appétences, la belle gosse sortait les jupons ou enfilait les culottes. Et bien lui fit d'attiser tous les bavardages. L'enjouement de la jeunesse et son jolie minois lui permettaient tous les caprices et déversaient la médisance, pour son plus grand plaisir. Les remontrances parentales ou tout autre correction restaient sans véritable effet, et bientôt ses fantaisies lui furent concédées. La benjamine des trois sœurs Touque affichait pourtant de l'humeur et des frasques. Elle avait goûté les lèvres de maints garçons et presque tout autant de filles. Et si le badinage lui donna longtemps des ailes, la Belle semblait avoir enfin jeté son dévolu sur Estella Bolger depuis quelques semaines. Ces petits pendentifs jumeaux (dont l'un se prédestinait évidemment à sa moitié) formaient le prix convenu de toutes ces occasions où Pervinca dut déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour couvrir les deux cousins enlacés.

- Maintenant que la dette est épongée, peux-tu nous laisser ? pressa Merry en trépignant légèrement.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que la jeune Hobbite l'enlaça subitement et, sans plus d'hésitation que de raison, pressa ses lèvres fines contre celles de son aîné, qui se figea. Elle y déposa un long baiser puis se retira doucement avant de plonger ses grands yeux verts et rieurs dans ceux, bleus et grossis de Merry. Réjouie, elle tourna les talons et disparut de la chambre dans un joyeux « roucoulez bien les tourtereaux ».

Pippin, pour sa part, était resté cloué au plancher. Il toisa Merry, mi-médusé mi-irrité.

- Euh… Je-je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piquée, bredouilla l'aîné sous un sourire mal assuré.

- Elle le savait pour toi, visiblement, fit le cadet, la moue piteuse.

- Non Pippin, je te promets que ce baiser était complètement…incongru ! Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que… Enfin, je m'attendais pas à …

- Ne te fatigue pas, cousin ! coupa Peregrin en s'asseyant sur le lit défait. Je vis sous le même toit qu'elle depuis mes premières heures, alors j'ai bien eu le temps de cerner le phénomène. Et puis, j'ai aussi vu ta mine effarouchée quand elle t'a embrassé !

Sur ces mots, Pippin croisa ses jambes nues en tailleur sur la couche, bascula sur ses bras, et adressa un sourire radieux à son grand cousin qui se détendit.

- Adorable petit gredin ! Toi et ta faraude de sœur me menez par le bout du nez sans aucune honte depuis le début !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas si cruel de te faire chanceler sur ton petit piédouche de mirliflor agreste, de temps en temps ! renchérit fièrement le plus jeune en redressant ses petites épaules rondes.

Meriadoc considéra son jeune cousin renversé sur la couette dans cette posture aguichante, et tout sursaut de dépit s'évanouit.

- Le bouquet de la farce, c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en formaliser, ajouta doucement ce dernier en s'approchant du jeune Touque offert sur son lit de plumes. A présent qu'il le contemplait sans aucune gêne extérieure, Meriadoc ne retenait plus ses yeux avides de se gorger du plus adorable spectacle de la soirée, et sans conteste celui pour lequel il s'était donné tant de mal. Surpris durant son sommeil, Pippin revêtait un linge de corps écru, tombant à mi-cuisse, dont le mince tissu laissait deviner la teinte rosée de sa peau tiède. Le sourire du cadet s'estompa sensiblement lorsque Merry parvint à sa hauteur, laissant poindre dans ses yeux de jade une faible lueur de crainte ; ceci finit d'éveiller l'appétit coupable du jeune Brandebouc. Alors qu'il s'abaissait lentement, l'aîné approcha son visage de celui de Pippin jusqu'à y sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé sur ses joues.

- Sais-tu seulement par quels périls je suis passé pour arriver jusqu'à toi, ce soir ? dit-il d'une voix suave et presque inaudible comme il glissait doucement jusqu'à l'oreille pointue de son jeune acolyte. Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une langue veloutée caresser doucement son lobe, comme une taquinerie qui promettait sans s'abandonner. Au même instant, Merry fit remonter sa main fébrile sur une cuisse glabre jusqu'à s'immiscer discrètement sous la bordure flottante de la tunique de lin. Pippin hoqueta soudainement et stoppa sa progression audacieuse de la main.

- Et alors ? objecta Merry, un soupçon préoccupé. N'aurai-je décidément pas droit au repos du guerrier, cette nuit ?

- Ah ! Sûr que tu as dû te faire quelques frayeurs en t'empêtrant dans tes propres pieds, valeureux guerrier, rit Pippin, retrouvant un peu de hardiesse devant la frimousse inquiète de son grand cousin. Mais même le plus intrépide des soldats de bergerie ne peut correctement courtiser ainsi fait !

- Bougre de Touque ! protesta Merry, outragé. Je me vêts de mes plus beaux effets d'automne, sans oublier la cape en soie, traverse au pied levé la moitié de la Comté pour tes jolis yeux, et voilà que je récolte gouailleries sur gouailleries depuis mon arrivée ! Sois sûr que dès à présent, je resterai bien sagement lové dans mes draps du Pays de Bouc !

Le cadet rit de plus belle devant la mine renfrognée de son aîné, et bascula en arrière, présentant le plus innocemment du monde un petit morceau de fesse blanche au nez de ce dernier qui, malgré cela, resta stoïque. Peregrin se redressa soudain et sauta du lit pour atterrir dans les bras de Meriadoc, qui commençait à se demander quel était ce nouveau jeu auquel il n'adhérait guère.

- Et toi, corniaud de Brandebouc, ne vois-tu pas l'allusion dans ma phrase ? fit le cadet, un sourire dans la voix lorsqu'il déboutonna doucement la cape soyeuse qui dégoulina aux pieds de son porteur. Je suis vêtu d'une simple chemise légère alors que toi, c'est tout juste si je peux apercevoir un petit grain de gorge.

Sur ces mots, il baisa délicatement la petite parcelle de chair ainsi dévoilée.

- C'est déloyal ! ajouta t-il en remontant fièrement le menton, une lueur lutine dans les yeux.

Un sourire aussi réjoui qu'involontaire vint se dessiner sur le visage éprouvé de Merry, qui entreprit de dégrafer maladroitement son manteau.

- Oh toi ! Si tu m'asticotes de cette façon, tu recueilleras bientôt sous tes couvertures un joyeux drille, certes, mais plus droit que jamais ! fit-il en jetant à bas le veston, et bientôt la chemise. Ce qui veut dire que je n'admets plus de tricherie d'aucune sorte, cousin !

L'aîné saisit alors les bras de Pippin et, sans lui laisser le temps de broncher, pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais le baiser fut doux et presque timide, contrairement à ce que laissait présager le soudain entrain de Merry. Ils s'attardèrent tous deux sur la chair onctueuse des lèvres de l'autre, goûtant à nouveau cette saveur délicate qui ne quittait jamais totalement leur tête quand ils en étaient privés. Les mains du plus jeune cherchèrent celles de l'aîné, et bientôt vinrent effleurer la fleur de peau encore fraîche du torse dévêtu. Ses doigts frôlèrent avec une étrange retenue un premier petit bouton de sein qui bourgeonna sous le contact. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et le souffle de Merry caressa l'oreille de Pippin. Pressant son complice contre lui, le cadet l'entraîna vers la couche, où il basculèrent doucement sur les draps défaits. Accompagnant la tâche de baisers, ils ôtèrent les derniers vêtements qui les couvraient encore, et se réfugièrent frileusement sous les couettes. Les draps étaient encore imprégnés de la chaleur du petit corps qui y avait dormi, et son odeur délectable de beurre frais qui rappelait les gâteaux de la tante Eglantine titilla les narines du plus vieux. Ce fut un Merry frémissant de volupté que Peregrin accueillit dans ses bras. Le blond avait attendu ce moment de bonheur avec tant d'impatience qu'une douce fièvre lui chatouilla les membres et lui fit oublier les froids horizons qu'il avait traversés une heure auparavant. Un hululement lointain coula furtivement par la fenêtre comme un gage de contentement, dessinant un petit sourire sur le visage du jeune Brandebouc, qui resserra son étreinte sur son petit cousin.

Alors que l'aîné enfouissait son nez rond dans le cou chaud de Pippin, celui-ci faisait jouer ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et bouclées qui exhalaient une fraîche odeur de pluie et de noisette. Il sourit à son tour quand il sentit la main de son amant descendre lentement sur la peau fine de ses hanches étroites, s'attardant quelque peu sur le contour légèrement courbe de son ventre dont il raffolait, avant de se perdre sur les petites rondeurs jumelles qu'elle pétrit délicatement. Soupirant de plaisir, le cadet remonta sa jambe sur celles de l'aîné, comme une invitation à se blottir toujours plus près. Plus aucun bruit ne perturbait leur petit monde clos, tapissé de rayons de lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre, sinon le froissement des draps et leur respiration troublée. La nuit déjà bien avancée se fit gardienne de leur tendresse secrète pour quelques heures encore, avant que le sommeil ne les prissent.

La matinée fut nettement plus bousculée quand Pippin entendit comme un mirage la voix autoritaire de Paladin appeler son nom. Il émergea en un éclair, réveillant brusquement Merry qui dormait toujours, la tête penchée sur l'épaule du cadet et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Merry ! Espèce de vieux loir, lève-toi donc ! Mon père est là !

- Rrr… Hum ?

- Mon père va entrer d'une seconde à l'autre ! Si tu tiens à tes fesses -et aux miennes, je te suggère de te musser dans un coin et ne plus boncher ! dit Pippin, qui ne cachait pas son inquiétude en dépit du ton léger qu'il employait.

- Sapristi ! Ta famille n'a t-elle donc aucune considération pour ton intimité ? fit le Brandebouc clandestin en bondissant hors du lit.

Il se planta un instant au milieu de la chambre, paniqué à la vue de tous les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, et l'écoute des pas lourds et décidés du paternel Touque qui approchait. Il rassembla ses effets qu'il amassa en hâte sous le lit et s'y précipita lui-même, juste à temps pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir brutalement. Nu comme un vert, il observa de son refuge hasardeux les pieds buissonneux de Paladin. Certes, Meriadoc était apprécié des Touque, sans exception, mais s'il se demandait ce qui pourrait bien penser le Thain en le surprenant lové dans les bras de son jeune héritier, complètement dévêtu, il n'avait nulle envie d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Parbleu ! Vas-tu jouer la marmotte toute la journée ou nous feras-tu l'honneur de ta présence pour le déjeuner ? gronda le patriarche devant un Peregrin enfoui jusqu'au nez sous les couvertures.

- Le déjeuner ? Ce qui veut dire que j'ai manqué le petit-déjeuner ! Fichtre ! La journée s'annonce mal ! fit le jeunot en sortant vivement la tête des couettes.

- Tu pourras consoler ton ventre avec quelques tartines au miel, si tu ne tardes pas, rit doucement le père. Mais presse-toi, les filles tournaillent déjà autour !

- Ah ! Les petites rates ! J'accours bientôt ! Juste le temps d'enfiler mes culottes ! s'écria Pippin, tout ébaudi, alors que Paladin s'éclipsait avec un regard complice.

Merry sortit de sous le lit et se revêtit à la galopade.

- Bon sang, la matinée est bien avancée à ce qu'il semble ! Si j'ai manqué la déculottée de ton père, je n'échapperai pas au pied du mien.

- Je le crains aussi. J'en suis navré d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas être la cause de tes ennuis, dit le plus jeune en affichant une moue peinée.

- Oh ! Je ne suis pas navré de la délicieuse nuit que je viens de passer dans tes bras, cousin ! D'ailleurs, puisque je suis privé de petit-déjeuner, je goûterais bien un peu à tes lèvres, histoire de me donner de l'entrain pour la longue route qui m'attend.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa doucement Pippin en passant une main avide dans les boucles chocolatées. Quand leur bouches se séparèrent, ils se dévisagèrent intensément, comme si tout l'essentiel de ce qu'ils devaient se dire ne pouvaient se faire qu'au travers de leurs yeux.

Mais le temps les pressait, et Merry se résolut à repartir par où il était venu. Il enjamba gauchement le bord de la fenêtre pour atterrir à nouveau dans les parterres.

- Je crois que mon passage ne restera pas longtemps secret, dit-il en considérant le saccage des bégonias.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je dirai que Barnabé est venu pousser la chansonnette sous ma fenêtre toute la nuit, fit le plus jeune dans un sourire complice.


End file.
